Striker
}} 15 |cost = 20,000 |attachments = Open Red Dot Sight, Foregrip }} The Striker is a semi-automatic shotgun in Dead Trigger. Overview Summary The Striker is one of the most powerful shotguns, and one of the deadliest weapons in the game. It is prized for having a large magazine capacity, high damage, and fire-rate. It is only out-matched by the Lupara's damage. What truly sets the Striker apart from the rest of the other shotguns is the 'Magazine' type reload compared to the rest of the shotguns, which requires to insert each shells individually. This characteristic makes the Striker currently the fastest reloading shotgun in the game. The Striker has a starting damage of 430, which is relatively average for the shotgun class. It has an average range, accuracy, among the shotguns at least, though it does have a high clip capacity, only boosted with subsequent upgrades. Though it has a fore-grip, the recoil-kickback is still a bit uncontrollable, and unpredictable at times. Its Red-Dot Sight does aid in visual accuracy, and zooms in a bit. At Tier 1 upgrade, the damage of the Striker's damage gets significantly upgraded at 780, making it almost a 1-shot (aiming for the head) kill for the average zombie, with taking 3-4 shots on the head for SWAT and Hulk zombies. It is best used as a primary weapon especially on 'collection' and 'kill count' type missions, effectively wielded by keeping on the move, always approaching for the kills. It is not a recommended weapon to sit and 'camp' on a spot in the map. The player must note that this gun lacks the knock-back force, compared to the other shotguns, such as the RMGT Tactics and the Lupara. This potentially can cause the player to be in a vulnerable position if too many zombies starts closing in. However, with the gun's high damage output, large magazine size and its fast reload, the player should be able to effectively use 'hit-and-run' tactics to quickly whittle away the zombie mobs. Early in the game, Striker is by far the best of all guns for making cash in the Arena, because the ammunition is practically free (less than $20 to completely refill the shells) and its large magazine allows for repeated dismemberment combos - shoot a zombie once (non-fatally) in the legs to get a dismemberment cash bonus, and again in the head to get a headshot cash bonus. Upgrades The Striker has three tiers to upgrade to. With the initial purchase, and upgrades, this gun is priced at a grand total of 305,000. Gallery Striker-fp.png|First-person view Striker_Iron_Sights.png|Aiming Screenshot_2013-06-21-15-02-39.png Trivia *Although the description makes a reference to Singapore, the Striker originated from Africa. *In real life, the Striker is often seen as an assault shotgun due to its high ammo-capacity. *The reload animation of the Striker is incorrect in game. In real life, the Striker's drum would have to be rewound, thereafter, shells would be loaded one by one into the shell ejection port, like a tube magazine shotgun like the RMGT 870 and not removing the drum and placing it back in. References Category:Shotgun Category:Guns priced in Money Category:Guns with Attachments Category:Weapons Category:Dead Trigger Category:Dead Trigger Weapons